Starco forever
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: Summary is in the story Please R&R XD! One shot
1. Chapter 1

**The One Thing I Wanted To Do**

 **Here's a little Starco fic, I hope you enjoy another one of my poorly thought out Idea's. Slightly smutty**

The day star got to earth, there was always something she wanted to do, and it was way better than just sitting around like Marco, and herself were doing today. These thoughts resurfaced as today there was nothing better to think about.

"Hey star, have you come up with anything you want to do. " Marco said with a sigh as he sunk deeper into the couch. This threw Star off her train of thought causing her to jump a little, and earning a strange look from Marco.

"Umm are you okay star?" Marco asked in concern. The hearts on her cheeks were glowing bright red, and she was overcome with nervousness.

"I-its nothing really. So.. Wanna play a game?" Star asked, trying to change the subject, but Marco wasn't letting up.

"You sure, you look a little hot." The 18 year old said (both adult).

"Its nothing Marco!" Star quickly exclaimed hastily. But Marco wasn't buyin it, he thought Star was hiding something, and he was gonna find out.

"Come on you can tell me." Marco stated smirking. This made Star even more nervous.

"Trust m-me its n-nothing." Star was starting to stutter. Now Marco new something thing was up.

"Hmmm, I don't think so, are you sure you cant tell me." Marco replied playfully. This sent Star out of control.

"Fine!" Star loudly exclaimed before roughly pressing her lips into his. Marco's first reaction was shock, and when Star pulled away from him all they could do was stare at each other…. Suddenly Marco closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. His instincts to over as she picked up star from the couch, causing her to wrap her lags around her waist. They continued kissing roughly as they made there way to his bed room…,…,…

The next morning

Marco's eyes fluttered open when he felt something heavy on his chest. When he looked down he saw Star laying there with a small smile on her face as she slept. She looked so cute as she slept, but Marco's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Marco called out as he put on some shorts , and headed towards the door. Only to open it, and find Jackie in the hallway with an irritated look on his face.

"Umm Jackie, how'd you even get in my house?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"Your parents let me in, but that's besides the point." Jackie stated, becoming more upset.

"You were supposed to meet me for coffee three hours ago, it was your idea. " Jackie said as she folded her arms, and tapped her foot.

"Well you see, I was studying something, very closely, and w- I mean I lost track of time. " Marco lied, he didn't want everyone on campus to talk about what happened between him, and star. Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened. Star emerged from his bed room, wearing nothing but his shirt, and some underwear, rubbing her eye.

"Marco, come back to bed. " Star said in a Sleep/whiney voice. Jackie was shocked to see…. That!

"Well, umm I gotta go, so maybe another time." Marco said as he slowly backed up to his room door before being pulled in slowly by Star. Jckie stood there for a second before traveling back down stairs. She immediately went to the kitchen to notify Marco's parents.

" Marco, and Star-!" That was all she could say before she was cut off by Mrs. Diaz.

"We know, it surprised us too." She stated before takin a sip of her tea.

 **The end!**

 **I hoped you've enjoyed reading one of my un thought out Ideas.**

 **Hakiashi out XD! PLEASE R &R**


	2. Preggo

**Craving chocolates**

 **I know it's been awhile, but here is the next instalment everyone asked for.(I mean seriously, have gotten over 30 requests to do this.) Also a big thanks to Bbrae fan for suggesting this idea. Anyways enjoy!**

It was an average day for Marco. He woke up, checked for mail, and started cooking. He started to make eggs, but then realized he needed something with chocolate. Ever since last week Star had craved nothing but chocolate and nachos. Reaching into the cabinets Marco searched for anything containing chocolate. Soon his eyes grew wide when he came to the harsh realization that there was no more chocolate, and if that wasn't bad enough Star was making her way down the steps at that moment.

"Morning Hun." Marco greeted nervously as star took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Marco " Star yawned, her hair a mess, a slightly noticeable bulge in her stomach, and her night gown barely hanging on her shoulders.

"Chocolate chip pancakes if you Please." Star asked now fully awake. But when she saw the nervousness on Marco's face, she knew.

"Oh no"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Today was a relaxing day for Ludo. So. Instead of trying to steal star's wand, he decided to indulge in some chocolate. Unfortunately there is no chocolate in his dimension, so he heads to earth. Surprisingly enough none of the humans were remotely afraid of him, making his trip bearable. But when he made it to the candy isle he was stuck between choosing Hershey's or Bliss (I know they're the same don't judge).

Suddenly as if lighting had struck Star had burst through the door house shoes, and all, desperately searching for chocolate. Ludo, who had finally decided on Hershey's instantly cowered in fear once he heard a familiar voice booming. (That was the last box. By the way)

"PREGNANT WOMAN COMING THROUGH!"

Star raced past other people into the candy isle or the isle with heaven in boxes as Star liked to call it. In an instant she saw the box of chocolate in Ludo's trembling hands. Something primal took over , and she pounced on Ludo. Her fist pounding his face in constantly l, son there was nothing left of his face but a crooked beak, and two blue,black,and red eyes. She preceded to grab the box, and left the store leaving everything on in shock. She returned home to see Marco watching the news…...

"This just in a defenseless umm chicken bird… piece of shit looking this was beaten almost to death by a pregnant woman over a box of Hershey's dark chocolates. Just more proof that pregnant women are insane. This is Kitaru Hakiashi signing off." The news caster said as the show came to a close. Marco turned slowly to star.

"You, kitchen, now." Star commanded. Marco got straight to work after saying…

"I'm praying that our child won't be a psychopath."

The end

 **I really really hope that lived up to your expectations anyways Please like fave review etc…. Once again thx for all that support…. One final. Note a new Steven Universe one shot will be coming out soon so be ready**

 **Hakiashi out XD!**


	3. Parent hood

Hey guys, man I haven't been posting for awhile. Well fear not because, i've finally decided to continue one of my on going stories, so here is another chapter to the most popular story i've written. Without further ado. Here is...

Parenthood

Today was an amazing day for young Maria Diaz as she started her first day of school. She'd been up since 6:30 am preparing, and repeatedly emptying and re packing her book bag. At first, Star herself was a bit over worried about Maria, and yes, this is the same star that once the football field into a literal death trap. Marco on the other hand was just as excited as Maria, he'd ironed her uniform about 10 times before being "forced" to bed.

"Come on papa, im gonna be late!" Maria exclaimed as she shook her father from his slumber. He Slowly but surely arose from his bed, star instantly streching out to fill the added space.

"Come on come on school starts soon!" Maria jumped, and pranced around her father as he went to make some coffee.

Soon Star came in the kitchen smelling the good coffee coming from the near by pot. Steam slowly arose from the mug as Star poured some for herself and Marco.

"Remember Star, there's no need to cast a force field, im sure the teachers will take care of her." Marco explained to his wife for the umpteenth time, but it did little to convince her.

"Don't hesitate to use any of the moves daddy taught you, if anyone tries to hurt you." Star said as she bent down to help tie Maria's shoes. Soon after, the bus arrived, signaling it was time to go.

"Love you sweetheart, and be careful!" Star yelled as Maria got on the bus.

"Trust me Star, she'll be fine. " Marco closed the door once the bus was out of view.

"Whats the worst that could happen?"

At school-

Maria was simply amzed at the school, and to her the classroom was even better. With their own desks, and hooks for their coats and bookbags. The stars on Maria's cheeks lit up with excitement, but soon died down when she noticed the other kids staring at her.

" Hi, I'm Maria, how are you!?" Most of the kids waved back. Quickly gathering around her, awwing at her birthmarks. But on the other side of the room sat Brian Nelson, and his friends, scowling at Maria.

"Whats a freak like her doing here, why doesn't she go to one of those freak schools on mewni." Brian muttered, from the stories his mother, Brittney told him it seemed as where ever those people were it would be trouble. Brian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the teacher, telling everyone to find a spot on the rug.

"Welcome everyone my name is ." From that point on it seemed to be a good day for the latino princess. Untill...

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Suddenly screams could be heard all throughout the playground. Its source being Maria, and ahe was being tormented by non other than Brian, and his crew of bullies.

"Please stop it" Maria sobbed as the bullies pulled at her hair. But unbeknownst to them. Stars "Mother senses" were going out of control.

"Somethings wrong with my, baby." Star whispered to herself, and in an instant she out the door, and heading towards Maria's school.

"Hey Star, I made nachoooo crap" Marco had dropped the plate of nachos, racing out to find his wife.

Back at school, Maria was running, tears running down her eyes, and her hair a mess. You'd think some simple kindergartners wouldn't do this. (seriously no bullsh*t, them be some scary little fu*cks) But sure enough, there came brian closing in on her. Maria closed her eyes, and prepared for the worst, but suddenly like a pregnant woman looking for chocolate star came bursting in through the gate, making quick workof the bullies.

"Dont-you-ever- touch-my-baby girl-AGAIN!" Star exclaimed whilst beating the literal snot out of Brian's friends. Then she turned to him, and in that moment Brian pooped, and peed himself at the same time. Star's footsteps creating small craters in the ground, earthquakes could be felt as she approach the fearful boy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What did you do to him!" Marco exclaimed through the phone as Star was driving home with Maria. Star simply smirked, and replied, "Just showed him why to respect girls thats all." And with that she hung up, leaving Marco to see the giant crater in the shape of a fist, in the corner of the play ground.

"Oi" Marco sighed before just turning off the T.V and sitting down with a cup of coffee.

They say on that day, the childs screaams can still be heard...

 **Well thats all folks i hope you enjoyed it, sorry this took so long though, it was supposed to be out much sooner. But none the less i hope its good.**

Hakiashi OUT!


End file.
